mutantfandomcom-20200214-history
Keenan
Keenan is 1 of 6 characters in the Super Mutant Brothers series Abilities Character Keenan is Bill Cosby's right-hand man. He is considered the best character in Mutant Bros. Biography Keenan was a powerful fighter and looking for a master to train him. Bill Cosby wished him all the power in the world if he joined his group. Keenan accepted the offer and got his wish. How Keenan became so powerful before he met Cosby remains a mystery. Super Mutant Brothers Keenan was sent to gaurd the castle so that nobody would enter. Greg and his brother Justin arrived at the castle trying to find Bill Cosby. Keenan does not allow the two brothers to enter and decides to fight them. He beats both of them and "promises" to let them inside the castle, but seperates the two brothers. Before Greg fights Brandon, Keenan sends him a voice message through his phone using telepathy. Keenan enters the tournament only to find out that he fights Greg in the first round of the 1st division. Keenan loses when Greg becomes Final Form, putting Greg in first place later on in the tournament. Keenan wipes out the rest of the competition(except Greg) in the 2nd and 3rd division. In the middle of the 3rd division, Keenan has a long talk with Bill Cosby, telling him that he quits. Bill Cosby is not pleased and attacks Keenan. Keenan blocks all of his attacks without a problem. This might be evidence that Keenan is just as strong as Bil Cosby, which explains why he is so powerful. After the fight with Bill Cosby, Keenan comes in 2nd place and fleds shortly after the Mutant Brothers celebrated. With Cosby gone, Keenan begins to train and wait for the next tournament so that he can take the title. Super Mutant Brothers Melee Keenan dissapeared after the previous tournament. It is said that he left to train like everyone else. Two months after the tournament, he heard that Greg had "died" of a massive explosion. He didn't care about what happened to Greg, he wanted the title of "World's strongest". He knew it was his chance to fufill his dream. He enters the Super Mutant Brothers Melee tournament to take the championship title. When Keenan fights the Light Mask, He discovers the fighter named "King Unknown" is acutally Greg. In the final battle with Dark Mask, Keenan beats one of Dark Mask's Dark Orb soilders. After the defeat of Dark Mask, Keenan was ranked in second place and got the priveliage to take on Greg as planned. He defeats Greg with his normal Death Fist and becamed the new champion. Super Mutant Brothers Brawl Unlike the other characters, There is a little information about what Keenan is up to in Super Mutant Brothers Brawl. Keenan becomes by the evil demon and fuses with it. Making him 100% possesed. He then decides to fufill the Evil Demon's dream, which is taking over the universe. Keenan suggests to his new inner self that they should throw another Mutant Brothers tournament. The Evil Demon agrees and Keenan expects Greg to enter so he can tell him about his TRUE past. Main Fights Super Mutant Brothers Super Mutant Brothers Melee Super Mutant Brothers Brawl